Convergence
by ShikoNakagawa
Summary: Ginko returns back from his adventures to visit Adashino. Adashino found a portal in the forest a while ago that he wants Ginko to see. Meanwhile, Natsume Takashi is moving yet again to a new location, this time, up north in the small village of Yukimori. Natsume thinks his life will be mundane from then on till he stumbles upon a mysterious man that had fell from the sky.
1. An Old Time Guinea Pig-A Cold Move

"Ginko, you have returned I see, and just in time. There's something I've been observing in the forest that I know you'll be interested in seeing", Adashino says.

"I just came back, and you already have a job for me. You haven't changed at all", says Ginko in a teasing voice. Ginko and Adashino delve through the forest to come to a clearing ahead of them.

"This is what I've wanted you to see. After watching it for some time now, I believe it to be some kind of portal." Says Adashino.

"I see, have you tested it out yourself?" Questions Ginko.

"I haven't" Says Adashino grimly. "You see, every single thing that I've seen go in that portal has never come back out."

"So you wanted to use me as your Guinea pig, huh?" Presses Ginko.

"Well, it's not like I'm just going to send you out there head first!" Adashino yells, pulling out a long roll of rope.

"Rope." Ginko says "I'll give it to you, you're not stupid."

"Are you going to do it?" questions Adashino nervously.

"I'll do it. When I tug on the rope rapidly, pull me back, all right?" Says Ginko.

"I will, I promise." Says Adashino with importance. "Promise me you won't get yourself killed out there."

"Am I the kind of person to just lay down and die?" Questions Ginko jokingly.

"Remember, I do care about you." Says Adashino.

"Lighten up, will ya?" Remarks Ginko as he runs into the portal.

Natsume Takashi finds himself on a long car ride once more moving to a new place with a new person. This time he's moving to a small village up north called "Yukimori". Apparently, some aunt of his owns some land up there, and she agreed to let him live there because she was promised all of her utility expenses would be paid off for a year. He cold already tell living with her was not going to be in the least bit fun. At least he always had Nyanko-sensei with him.

His aunt was driving the car he was currently residing in. She showed only a pokerface and stayed silent. The feeling of complete silence for hours can be quite unnerving, and he knew Nyanko-sensei felt it worse. She didn't even attempt to play the radio in the car, which they both found rather strange. As it got colder and colder, he started to see the barely beaten path going up to what he presumed to be the village.

He saw the houses as the car went along the bumpy road. They were old and dingy houses that had probably been there even before WWII. He wondered which house was hers, and where the school was as well, but he wouldn't ask any questions till he got to his new home. Soon he saw the road going to a place much higher than all of the other little houses. As soon as the car started slowing down, he saw the house, if that's what you'd call it.

It was huge and much nicer than the houses below. It was two stories with a balcony, it had white walls and a blue tiled roof. When the car stopped, Natsume and his Aunt got out of the car, she stood for a moment and signaled him to come to her. She leaned close to his ear and spoke like a parent would when disciplining their child in a quiet place.

"I have exact rules that you need to follow if you're going to live in my house. Leave your shoes at the door, I don't want any dirt in my house. When you eat in my kitchen, you clean up after yourself, you are to make you bed every morning spotless, you are not to go into my room, you are not to invite any friends over, especially girls, and if you break anything I swear to god I will make you sleep outside. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Says Natsume timidly.

"Now go inside and unpack your things, your room is in the left hallway three doors down to the left." His Aunt orders. He

He quickly took off his shoes at the doorway and hastily went straight to his room. When he got in there, he unpacked all his things and Nyanko-sensei.


	2. Adjusting to the quiet life

"Man, she really is scary, isn't she?" Says Natsume to Nyanko-sensei.

"I don't like her one bit. She stinks of pickled yams." Remarks Nyanko-sensei. Natsume takes a deep breath and plops onto his futon.

"Man, I think this life is going to take time getting used to." Sighs Natsume. Shortly after, the crisp smell of tempura and miso soup fills the air.

"Natsume, time for dinner. Come upstairs right now." Yells Natsume's Aunt.

"Don't worry Nyanko-sensei, I'll save some food for you." Says Natsume reassuringly.

"Get me some sake!" Yells Nyanko-sensei.

"No promises." Says Natsume giggling. As Natsume finished his food, keeping some tempura shrimp in his pocket, he asked his aunt "So, where do I go to school tomorrow?"

"You will be going to the one school in this whole village. It's a big one room building down the street. You can't miss it. You're going to walk back and forth from there every day. Do not be late." She said, sternly.

"Ok, thank you. I'm going to go wash my plate now." Natsume said timidly. After he washed his plate, he went downstairs to his room and happily gave Nyanko-sensei his leftover shrimp tempura. Nyanko-sensei, being the pig that he was, gobbled it all up in a minute.

"Man, Natsume-kun, I told ya to get me some sake!" Nyanko-sensei whines.

"You and I both know I can't do that." Natsume says in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, you're no fun." Nyanko-sensei says teasingly.

"Nyanko-sensei, don't you think it's weird that we haven't seen any yokai?"

"Maybe, although I'd just take it as a blessing." Said Nyanko-sensei.

"Maybe you're right." Natsume yawns. "Well , I'm ready to go to bed."

"G'night, Natsume-kun." Says Nyanko-sensei stretching across the tatami.


	3. Not Exactly School

Natsume woke up, thinking he was in his old home, but the cold reality sunk in that he lived somewhere much different now. He sat up, rolled up his futon and tatami, waking Nyanko-sensei up. Nyanko-sensei was never happy when he was woken up, but eventually it had to be done.

"I'm going to see if my Aunt has made breakfast yet. Don't worry, I'll save some for you." Says Natsume to Nyanko-sensei rubbing his eyes.

Natsume ran upstairs to the kitchen welcomed by two lonely bowls of Miso and rice. His aunt was nowhere to be found, although there was a note on the table.

_"Went away to run errands, be back soon. The food is yours, by the way."_

Natsume quickly drank the Miso, but saved the bowl of rice for Nyanko-sensei. He thought _"I feel as if though it's not a surprise to me that she's not here."_ He went back downstairs to give Nyanko-sensei the bowl of rice, packed him in his backpack, and set off to go to school.

"It's going to snow today Natsume-kun, but I'm sensing something else. Something strange." Said Nyanko-sensei shivering.

"Maybe you just have gas from the shrimp tempura you had last night." Said Natsume jokingly.

"No it's not!" Scowls Nyanko-sensei.

Eventually, Natsume walks up to the school. It is a big building, but it seems it's glory days had long past. He opens the door with a screech, and like his aunt said, it was a big one room school house. Mostly little kids riddled the area, but a few older children were in the classroom. He sat down in a small wooden chair towards the back, and eventually he was greeted by a young brown haired woman with her hands full of study workbooks.

"I guess you're the new student who moved in yesterday. I'm your new teacher, Ms. Kawamoto." She says, overwhelmingly.

"Do you need help with those books?" Asks Natsume.

"Oh, not at all, I'm-" Ms. Kawamoto is unable to finish her sentence as all the books go tumbling down. Natsume helps her with the books onto his desk. "I could never thank you enough. If it isn't too much, can you help me pass out all the books to the students?" Asks Ms. Kawamoto.

"Sure." Says Natsume as he passes out books to the different children in the class. Ms. Kawamoto had children from different grades sitting in different groups, she would help each one 10 minutes at a time. Natsume felt bad that she was the only teacher in the whole place, but he couldn't do anything about it.

After a whole day of helping Ms. Kawamoto teach her class, it was time for him to go home. Suddenly, Nyanko-sensei ran out of Natsume's backpack into the forest.

"Nyanko-sensei, where are you going?" Natsume yelled. Nyanko-sensei scampered off without a word, so Natsume had no choice but to chase after him. As Natsume ran through the forest, snow started to fall. After finding Nyanko-sensei's footprints, he followed the trail he left and eventually caught up to him.

"Why did you run off like that without telling me anything?" Asked Natsume in a loud voice.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun, I just felt like something really bad was going to happen, and I'm close to finding the source!" Explains Nyanko-sensei. Shortly after Nyanko-sensei explained, a low roar echoed through the area, causing a soft rumble.

"I'm assuming this earthquake is no coincidence." Says Natsume.

"I'll protect you, I'm stronger than any Yokai!" Exclaims Nyanko-sensei. The tree starts to shake as Natsume and Nyanko-sensei prepared for the worse. All of a sudden, a silver haired man falls out of the tree with rope tied around his waist.


	4. So, That's What Happened?

Natsume woke up, thinking he was in his old home, but the cold reality sunk in that he lived somewhere much different now. He sat up, rolled up his futon and tatami, waking Nyanko-sensei up. Nyanko-sensei was never happy when he was woken up, but eventually it had to be done.

"I'm going to see if my Aunt has made breakfast yet. Don't worry, I'll save some for you." Says Natsume to Nyanko-sensei rubbing his eyes.

Natsume ran upstairs to the kitchen welcomed by two lonely bowls of Miso and rice. His aunt was nowhere to be found, although there was a note on the table.

_"Went away to run errands, be back soon. The food is yours, by the way."_

Natsume quickly drank the Miso, but saved the bowl of rice for Nyanko-sensei. He thought _"I feel as if though it's not a surprise to me that she's not here."_ He went back downstairs to give Nyanko-sensei the bowl of rice, packed him in his backpack, and set off to go to school.

"It's going to snow today Natsume-kun, but I'm sensing something else. Something strange." Said Nyanko-sensei shivering.

"Maybe you just have gas from the shrimp tempura you had last night." Said Natsume jokingly.

"No it's not!" Scowls Nyanko-sensei.

Eventually, Natsume walks up to the school. It is a big building, but it seems it's glory days had long past. He opens the door with a screech, and like his aunt said, it was a big one room school house. Mostly little kids riddled the area, but a few older children were in the classroom. He sat down in a small wooden chair towards the back, and eventually he was greeted by a young brown haired woman with her hands full of study workbooks.

"I guess you're the new student who moved in yesterday. I'm your new teacher, Ms. Kawamoto." She says, overwhelmingly.

"Do you need help with those books?" Asks Natsume.

"Oh, not at all, I'm-" Ms. Kawamoto is unable to finish her sentence as all the books go tumbling down. Natsume helps her with the books onto his desk. "I could never thank you enough. If it isn't too much, can you help me pass out all the books to the students?" Asks Ms. Kawamoto.

"Sure." Says Natsume as he passes out books to the different children in the class. Ms. Kawamoto had children from different grades sitting in different groups, she would help each one 10 minutes at a time. Natsume felt bad that she was the only teacher in the whole place, but he couldn't do anything about it.

After a whole day of helping Ms. Kawamoto teach her class, it was time for him to go home. Suddenly, Nyanko-sensei ran out of Natsume's backpack into the forest.

"Nyanko-sensei, where are you going?" Natsume yelled. Nyanko-sensei scampered off without a word, so Natsume had no choice but to chase after him. As Natsume ran through the forest, snow started to fall. After finding Nyanko-sensei's footprints, he followed the trail he left and eventually caught up to him.

"Why did you run off like that without telling me anything?" Asked Natsume in a loud voice.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun, I just felt like something really bad was going to happen, and I'm close to finding the source!" Explains Nyanko-sensei. Shortly after Nyanko-sensei explained, a low roar echoed through the area, causing a soft rumble.

"I'm assuming this earthquake is no coincidence." Says Natsume.

"I'll protect you, I'm stronger than any Yokai!" Exclaims Nyanko-sensei. The tree starts to shake as Natsume and Nyanko-sensei prepared for the worse. All of a sudden, a silver haired man falls out of the tree with rope tied around his waist.


End file.
